Infinity Valentines
by 1-1 Marines
Summary: Trying to do some one-shots this February, see for details.
1. JohnCortana

**ME: Alright guys, here's Chapter One! Enjoy!**

**JOHN:**

MCPO S-117 enjoyed stripping and cleaning his weapons. The simple practice of weapons maintenance soothed and occupied him.

He was finally finished on his personal MA5D ICWS. Now it was time for-.

"Chief!"

John looked up to find Sergeant Major AJ Johnson, easily recognizable with a trademark Sweet William in his mouth, walking towards him.

"Johnson."

The Marine chuckled. "You know what day it is today Chief?"

The Spartan thought about it for a moment. "February Fourteenth, correct?"

The senior NCO shook his head. "It ain't just the Fourteenth Swabbie, it is frigging _Valentines_ _Day_! You know what that means?"

John didn't answer, not having particularly cared about holidays and not knowing a thing about Valentines Day.

Johnson took out his cigar and looked him in the eye-or visor-seriously. "It means you are gonna have to do something for a certain someone with my help."

**CORTANA:**

"Thank you for your help Cortana," said Halsey. "I achieved things that otherwise would not have been achieved thanks to you."

"Serina doesn't like me being in the ships systems," Cortana responded. "Johns armor is down for maintenance, so I had to do something."

"Indeed," the scientist said. "Now I better call him since-."

"Doctor Halsey, Cortana."

Both AI and human turned to find the Chief standing in the lab, massive even outside his armor. His hands were crossed behind his back.

"John-."

Cortana then saw what he was hiding.

"Happy Valentines Day Cortana."

John? Valentines Day? Handmade heart? It was more unlikely then a rabbit rooting for hunting season-.

Halsey raised her data pad high in the air. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH JOHN?!"

"I was gonna say that," Cortana teased, yet a part of her felt like a human heart warming up.

**ME: That was only half-bad right?**


	2. RolandSerina MillerPalmer

**ME: Time for TWO pairings; Serina/Roland and Miller/Palmer. Thanks to BigBoom550 for pairing up Serina and Roland.**

**ROLAND:**

"Miller," he teased, "Miller! What's that you got in your hand?"

Roland smiled as the SPARTAN cursed under his breath in response. They were both in _Infinitys_ Ground Forces Command Center (GFCC), and the lack of any real work to be done had caused the AI to decide to entertain himself by pissing off the XO of the _Infinitys_ S-IV battalion.

"Roland," said the Lieutenant Commander, "I'll have you know what I have in my hands is VERY important."

"Such as?" he inquired with a snicker.

"It's about as important as what the Master Chief looks like under his helmet," Miller answered. "Or, more closely, just as important as the thing you have for Serina."

Roland immediately blushed, mentally punching himself a nanosecond later. "Oh please, we AIs don't have those kinda relationships like you meatbags. And I know for a FACT you have a crush on the Commander."

"I do," was the response. "At least I'm _honest_ about it Roland, there's no need for you to be in the closet about Serina."

Immediately Roland raised two holographic fingers. "What makes you think I have feelings for Serina?! I'm a God-damn artificial intelligence, not a freaking human being! WE. DON'T. HAVE. RELATIONSHIPS!"

"Right," snarked Miller, "and Del Rio is the best Admiral ever. Now you and I have to do something for our ladies today."

"Why-OH FU-."

**PALMER:**

"Nice work on todays exercise ladies and gentlemen," the Commander of Battle Group _Infinity_, Rear Admiral Andrew Del Rio, said. "Captain Keyes, your unorthodox yet effective tactics proved you to be a capable handler of this ship and greatly contributed to our victory. I noticed that coordination is below standards and probably cost us a few ships. That will need to be addressed."

"Very good Admiral Del Rio," Lord Hood thankfully took over. "Colonel Holland, Commanders Ambrose and Palmer, Lieutenant Colonel Silva: You have two days to prepare your SPARTANs and ODSTs for the ground deployment exercise. Use these forty-eight hours well lady and gentlemen."

"Yes sir!" the four special forces officers snapped in unison.

"You all have your orders; carry them out well and you won't end up like that Grif fellow. Dismissed!"

With that Palmer got up and was just about to leave the wardroom when Keyes stopped her and the others. "Not so fast Colonel Holland, I'd like to go over the ground insertion portion of the plan on the bridge with you, the Commanders and Silva." He glanced at Del Rio. "With your permission sir."

The Rear Admiral slowly nodded. "Granted Captain, I'll send Cutter to talk with you later."

With that the SPARTAN-IV left with the others. "Why are we going over this on the bridge sir?"

"I'd like to have your four talk with Serina about this part of the plan," the Captain answered. "She doesn't exactly enjoy sharing the bridge with other AIs, so you can discuss this with Roland later Commander."

Eventually the five officers got to the bridge. Keyes barely had time to start talking when Palmers second-in-command arrived.

"Miller-," she began, but before she could get any further he inserted an AI chip into the holo-table, ignoring Serinas protests. Immediately after that he turned to face her and held up a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"Happy Valentines Day Sarah!" Miller all but sang. She briefly gaped then frowned.

"Normally I'd kick you in the balls Jared," responded Palmer, "but it's Valentines Day and you got me chocolates. So thanks, and you will not suffer damage to your boys. But why did you insert that chip?"

The tough-as-nails Commander felt a tap on her soldier. Turning around the former Marine found a grinning Keyes, who then pointed at the holotable.

Roland was now sharing the holo-table with Serina, and was practically sweating bullets and pissing himself simultaneously. Palmer was amused as the hologram he was able to create shakily.

_**"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY SERINA."**_

The female AI smiled. "Why thank you _Roly_." With that she and Palmer laughed while Roland took the opportunity to faint.

**ME: I hope I did a good job on this one guys. Reviews please!**


End file.
